


Fuckin' prick

by SubatomicSeal



Category: Original Work
Genre: What do I even tag something this short, cw swearing/casual misogyny? I guess?, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubatomicSeal/pseuds/SubatomicSeal
Summary: If there's one thing Bea hates more than arrogant douchebags, it's arrogant douchebags who don't even have the money to back it up.





	Fuckin' prick

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3! That's...all I got, really.

Beatrice was having trouble with placing the emotion she was feeling right now. It was the kind of feeling where it'd been long enough since she last felt it she'd forgotten what it was called, but still very, very familiar.

"Listen, sweetheart," The asshole in front of her drawled, leaning against his shitty 2000 BMW that'd been polished to hell and back to make it look way better than it really was, "Can you get your boyfriend, or someone? I'd prefer to deal with someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Oh! It was murder! She was feeling murder!

Bea's eye twitched, but she kept that plastered-on customer service smile. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one who works here!" She said in a sickly-sweet, faux-apologetic voice, "But I can assure you, I'm more than qualified to help you!"

The asshole gave her a long look up and down. She would've felt objectified if this guy wasn't feeling anything other than pure distaste. After a second, he sniffed, and straightened his shitty $50 suit jacket he probably bought from fucking JC Penny's or something.

"I'm sure you are. I suppose I'll just have to take my business to a real establishment."

It took every ounce of willpower Beatrice had not to chokeslam this fucker into the ground so hard it dislodged his head from his ass. While that was probably illegal for some reason, she did feel gratified that now she had nothing to lose.

"Listen, fucker," she slammed her palm on the hood of the asshole's car, which would've made him jump out of that garbage beige suit if it wasn't so shittily-fitted, "I didn't go to college for 4 years and learn how to fix outdated little pissmobiles like yours to be treated like a fucking child. You want to take your car to some other place that'll probably leave it worse than it was? Fine, maybe it'll convince you to buy another car more than once a goddamn generation. But rest fucking assured, I'm calling up every place in the fucking state and telling them about the whiny little pissbaby you really are." She stood up straight, pushing a small dent into the car. "Now get the fuck out of my store."

Asshole stood frozen for a long couple seconds, before grumbling something assuredly unflattering, both to the mechanic and himself, and climbing into his car.

Bea made sure to give him a parting middle finger on his way out.


End file.
